This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Intermodal freight transport, which is the transportation of freight in an intermodal container using multiple modes of transportation and without any handling of the freight itself when changing modes, is complex, as it involves the movement of goods around the world. During intermodal transport, the freight may experience harmonic vibrations and/or external forces that can cause a load within the intermodal container to move vertically, longitudinally, and laterally. As a result, freight in an intermodal container may be damaged in response to a harmonic vibration and/or external force. Thus, there is a need for system and a method for detecting excessive force and/or vibrations during intermodal freight transport.